1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a connecting device for assembly of a wide variety of components, including but not limited to jewelry components, accessories, appendages, general hardware components or toy components.
2. Background
A need exists for a connecting device that safely and securely connects components so as to prevent loss of those components and that guides components easily so that users of the device can connect components without difficulty. A need also exists for a connection device that offers unlimited interchangeability with other components while providing for the appearance of a singular, unalterable entity.
Existing products designed to offer interchangeable use with other components do not provide secured connection. In particular, when existing products are designed for expensive jewelry components, safe and secure connection of components is critical. Furthermore, existing products are limited in their adaptability and/or include visible clamp, eye, hook, clasp, or aperture from the front, thereby offering limited versatility. Existing products are visible from the front. Unlike embodiments of the present invention, existing products do not have the appearance of a singular, unalterable entity. Prior solutions with magnets are often large and cumbersome, and interfere with the aesthetics of the design.
Many existing magnetic devices are not secure enough because the magnet merely holds the weight of the device. Without more safety features, the device can easily be pulled apart upon contact with another object. Furthermore, many magnetic devices are so large that they interfere with the aesthetics of the design.
Information relevant to attempt to address these problems can be found in existing products. However, each existing product suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: having loose connection of components thereby creating a risk of loss of those components; having difficulty in connecting components; having visible eyelets and capture hooks integrally associated with the product's peripheral surfaces; having a plurality of knobs and clips; limited application because it can only be suspended from a chain; segmentation with an eyelet; in order to be used as a necklace, having to be hung on a chain thereby having a disconnected appearance; having limited applications, for example, an application only to certain types of components.
The existing products mentioned above are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section.